


FF Challenge 2020 - Burning Paper

by SachikoKuroichi



Series: FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, Kinda?, Reincarnation-AU, what's an AU of an AU called? xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi
Summary: "How she ever could think that she could have something good in life, or something stable in general, was beyond her right now. Now, as she stood in front of her little bookstore, her home, her everything, which was currently standing in flames.The scent of her tears mingled with the one of the telltale stench of burning paper that the wind carried over to her. Why did that have to happen to her? All her belongings, the rare books, her magic artefacts, her past, her present and future, gone. Just like that. In the blink of an eye.But one thing she had to admit: The fire looked kinda nice. Even if it was currently robbing her of everything she owned."
Relationships: fem!V/Fiona(OC)
Series: FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697686





	FF Challenge 2020 - Burning Paper

Fandom: DMC Reincarnation-RP-AU - AU?

Ship: fem!V/Fiona (OC)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Inspiration/Prompt: Burning paper

Song: [Blinding - Florence+the Machine (with lyrics)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQjx9ZiVQvY)

* * *

How she ever could think that she could have something good in life, or something stable in general, was beyond her right now. Now, as she stood in front of her little bookstore, her home, her everything, which was currently standing in flames. She didn’t know how that could happen, as there should be nobody home at that time of day, she wasn’t known to have that many electrical possessions that could be her downfall and she was sure that nobody held a grudge against her person. At least nobody still alive.

So how could that happen?

The scent of her tears mingled with the one of the telltale stench of burning paper that the wind carried over to her. Why did that have to happen to her? All her belongings, the rare books, her magic artefacts, her past, her present and future, gone. Just like that. In the blink of an eye.

But one thing she had to admit: The fire looked kinda nice. Even if it was currently robbing her of everything she owned.

“Fiona! What happened?”

The witch turned around to the familiar voice. V was running towards her as fast as her high heels allowed her. As always Fiona had to admire her attire. Black, fitting, accentuating all the right features of her stunning body. It was definitely better to focus on the goddess in front of her than on the wreck that her life had become behind her.

“The shop… our home… everything…”

She wasn’t able to say it. Not able to admit that everything they’d worked hard for was just gone now. That they had to look for somewhere else to live. After all they had been through to finally be able to call it theirs.

The fire fighters finally arrived and shooed them away so that they could do their work.

V was guiding Fiona to a nearby bench, making her sit on it, just to kneel in front of her, not caring a single second about her fancy clothing getting dirty. Fiona had to stop herself thinking about it being her only remaining outfit, as the others had gone up into flames.

“Fiona… hey… Fin. Look at me, will you? Don’t worry about it too much, it’s fine.”

How could she say that? Nothing was fine!

“I literally can hear you scream at me in your mind. Do you trust me, little wanderer?”

Yes, Fiona did trust her. With all her heart and soul. She would lay her life into V’s hands without wasting a second thought on it. So she nodded.

“Glad to hear that. Come on, let’s go for a walk until they’re finished.”

V texted Vergil that he should take care of this matter and that she wanted it to be done with as soon as possible. As much she liked to stay in some fancy hotel rooms (maybe even with her favourite witch), staying at their home was what she preferred right now. And hey, why even bother to befriend some guy with power in mostly all of the city affairs if you do not use it when it’s clearly needed? Seemed like a waste of time and energy. Vergil owned her anyway.

“Why are you taking me here again? We should look for a place to stay already…”

It pained V to hear her witch speak in such a small voice. Sad, almost broken, definitely done with the world. And again, she was glad that Vergil had managed to get all authorities off of their case of arson (they knew that it was a demon horde anyway) and leave the book shop alone.

“Why go look for a place when we have a perfectly fine one already?”

Fiona wanted to argue but V was pulling her into the burned building already. It still smelled too strongly like burned belongings, which caused Fiona to cough violently. V immediately murmured some words and her magic summoned some winds, carrying the foul smell and the ash away. Breathing got way easier with every passing second.

“Come. It’s upstairs.”

“V…I… I can’t…” Fiona wanted to argue and stopped walking. She didn’t want to see any more damage. The book shop alone was bad enough, but seeing their living space upstairs all burned and destroyed, would destroy her too. She wasn’t ready for that, didn’t feel strong enough.

“You said that you trust me, right?”

Damned, she’s right and Fiona didn’t want to risk to lose yet another thing because of going back on her word. So she just nodded and let herself be dragged upstairs.

“W-what… how?”

She couldn’t believe her eyes. Everything was there. All their belongings. Their cozy little home. Unburned. Undestroyed. Totally intact. Not a single thing was astray. It was as if the flames hadn’t been able to reach them. But how was that possible? Fiona had seen the whole building burning. The top floor too. Hell, even the roof had caught fire in some places.

“You never realized?” Came the question from V, a little bit of amusement was noticeable in her tone, “You never felt the magic when you left or entered our flat?”

In retrospective, yeah, maybe she had noticed it, but she hadn’t paid any attention to it, didn’t bother to think too hard about it. She’d thought it was only her imagining things because of her petty little crush on the other witch.

V stepped closer to her.

“You really thought I’d let our home unprotected? After all the fights we had to endure to finally get here? Together. Nothing will take this from me. Not as long as I’m alive. It’s too important to me. It’s our place. Our home. It’s where my heart and soul belong. Because you’re here. Because-“

V probably had a lot of more poetic things to say, but Fiona had heard enough. All the relief that currently cursed through her body was enough to make her feel bold/brave enough to do something she’d wanted for so long: Pull V into her arms and into a kiss full of longing. 


End file.
